Direct current electric motors typically include a commutator and brushes for providing a rotary magnetic field in order to cause rotation of the rotor thereof. The use of a commutator and brushes which frictionally engage the commutator, is not very desirable due to sparking, wear of the brushes and the necessity for periodically cleaning the commutator segments and to undercut their sides to provide a proper separation between adjacent ones to prevent shorting thereof. In order to avoid such construction, there have been developed in the prior art brushless direct-current motors which include a permanent magnet rotor housing and a stator winding providing a plurality of field coils. A plurality of stationary switches energized by respective taps in the rotor are operated in succession by the rotor to provide a rotating magnetic field for effecting a motor operation. Another type of brushless D.C. motor is provided by a rotor provided with permanent magnets and a like number of stationary electromagnets about the rotor which are intermittently energized simultaneously to attract the magnets in the rotor.